


A missing part

by eloquent_apollo



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Considering one of them dies you could say this is a breakup fic!, Cute double date, M/M, except one of them dies in the end, so not really that cute of a double date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquent_apollo/pseuds/eloquent_apollo
Summary: Nicky has been begging Andrew to go on a double date for months, so when Erik comes to America for a visit Andrew finally relents. Sadly, things don’t exactly go the way they should when Ichirou shows up with a warning for Neil.A warning that will cost one of them their life.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A missing part

**Author's Note:**

> Blame my beloved friends Tiba, Tyla, Jess and Chelsea for this because they all bullied me into writing this (though I love you guys)
> 
> Also a huge thanks to Imke for beta'ing this for me!

After months of relentless bugging by Nicky, Andrew finally agrees to go on a double date with him, Erik and Neil. Andrew has never been on a date before. The closest he and Neil have ever come to going on a date is going to the grocery store together to buy cigarettes. Andrew just never felt that need to go do something romantic with Neil. After all, even though he still had a bit of trouble when it came to admitting it, they were already a _thing _.__

__The three of them are in their dorm together, waiting for Erik to show up so they can go to the movies together. They decided to go to little women, though Andrew didn’t know why he agreed. It wasn’t the type of movie he would ever enjoy, but Neil seemed thrilled to go so he had agreed for his sake. He had a feeling Erik had very little choice in it too, because Erik did just about anything Nicky asked of him. After the movies they would go to a restaurant of Andrew’s choice, which he was more looking forward too. The restaurant he had chosen served amazing ice cream for dinner and he had told Neil he’d been wanting to go and take him there for a while now. It was supposed to be their first ever date, but then Nicky came with the idea of going out together. At first Andrew had felt displeased about going out with Nicky as well, but now that it was actually time for their double date he felt a bit more relaxed. The idea of going out with Neil alone was great, but ever since he and Neil had started their thing, Andrew allowed himself to be more vulnerable. it made him realise that he was starting to worry more when he was alone with Neil. Going on a date with Nicky and Erik made things easier, because if Andrew somehow fucked something up he could just focus on Nicky instead who would no doubt help him._ _

__“What am I supposed to wear?” Nicky asks with a whine, looking through clothes. “I haven’t seen Erik in months! I can’t show up looking like shit!”_ _

__Andrew rolled his eyes and walked over, looking through the options Nicky had laid out on his bed. He ended up picking a pair of black skinny jeans and a simple white blouse for Nicky, who seemed thrilled enough and went to change._ _

__“It’s been a while since we’ve seen Erik, mh? I’m kind of excited to see him again, he’s nice,” Neil says._ _

__Andrew just shrugs and goes to sit on the windowsill to smoke when there is a knock on the door. Neil goes to open and Erik is standing in the doorway. Neil steps aside and gestures for him to come inside._ _

__“Damn, it’s been too long. It’s good to see you two again,” Erik smiles at Andrew, who raises his cigarette in greeting. Erik raises a hand back._ _

__“Nicky’s getting changed, he’ll be here soon,” Neil says. “Want a drink?”_ _

__“No, that’s alright. Thanks though.”_ _

__They wait for Nicky to come back, and when he does he immediately throws himself into Erik’s arms, kissing him happily. Erik laughs and holds Nicky while they kiss, then pulls away and turns to Andrew and Neil._ _

__“You two ready?”_ _

__Andrew tosses his cigarette away and turns to Neil, who is already in the process of putting on a coat. They all head downstairs and get into Andrew’s car, who drives them to the cinema. Andrew pays for the tickets, and Erik pays for everyone’s snacks, ignoring Nicky’s protesting that he really doesn’t have to. Even Neil seems to look a bit guilty as he takes his popcorn from Erik, so Andrew grabs his hand and pulls him along to find their seats. Neil sits on his right, and Nicky on his left, and Andrew feels strangely content. He allows Neil to grab his hand and they hold hands throughout the movie._ _

__The movie is alright, Andrew spend more time tracing his fingers over Neil’s open palm than actually paying attention to what they were watching, but he doesn’t mind so much. He holds Neil’s hand as they leave the theatre, following Erik and Nicky who are walking ahead of them while holding hands as well._ _

__“I really enjoyed this, we should go on dates more often,” Neil whispers, before turning to give Andrew a kiss on his cheek. Andrew anticipates it and turns his head as well, to catch Neil’s kiss on the lips. He smiles slightly, before kissing him briefly again. Neil smiles and squeezes his hand before pulling him along to the car where Nicky and Erik are waiting. Nicky gives Andrew an over exaggerated wink and Andrew rolls his eyes, not missing the way Erik smiles fondly at his cousin’s theatrics. Sometimes when he’s with Bee and he feels particularly well, they talk about Erik and Nicky. Sometimes Andrew even allows himself to admit he is glad his cousin managed to find someone who fits him so well, someone who is in his own way just as strange as Nicky. He watches them reach for each other to hold hands again, and realises that over time Erik has become a part of _his _family too. He also realises that he doesn’t mind that so much.___ _

____Andrew gets into his car with Neil and together the four of them drive off to the restaurant, luckily it’s not far from the movie theatre. Nicky excitedly talks the entire way about things he noticed during the movie and things he liked, and out of the corner of his eyes he sees Neil on his phone. He has a few missed calls from an unknown number, and when it calls again Neil presses it away. Andrew raises an eyebrow and makes a mental note to ask about it later, but leaves it for what it is now. He can see the little restaurant already, so he tells Nicky to shut his trap. Nicky pouts but obeys, leaning against Erik as they pull into the parking lot. Andrew has made a reservation, though that wasn’t really necessary. When they go inside there is almost no one there aside from an old lady and some staff. They get taken to their table and are handed menu’s to look through. The doors open and Andrew feels Neil tensing up in the seat next to him, so he gently places his hand on his leg to calm him.  
“Andrew,” Neil whispers, his voice strained._ _ _ _

____“Nathaniel,” a voice Andrew doesn’t recognise speaks up, and immediately all eyes are on the tall and handsome stranger in front of them. Andrew has only seen him in pictures, but no doubt the man in front of him is Ichirou Moriyama_ _ _ _

____A staff member all but runs up to him to give him a chair, but he waves him away._ _ _ _

____“That will not be necessary. Nathaniel, you make it hard to track you down. Why don’t the four of you come with me for a little walk?”_ _ _ _

____Andrew looks across the table at Nicky, who is pale and holding Erik’s hand so tightly it surprises Andrew he has kept quiet, but Erik looks more confused and afraid then Nicky does. Adrenaline and fear have gotten Erik paralyzed in his seat, but a simple tug from Nicky has him moving to follow after him. When they leave, the old lady waves them goodbye, and Andrew feels like a stone has settled in his stomach. He holds Neil’s hand tightly as they follow Ichirou down a dirt path behind the restaurant. He keeps walking until they get to a car and gestures for them all to get inside. Erik looks like he wants to argue, but Nicky pulls him in without a word. Ichirou says something in Japanese to the driver, then walks off to another car that leads theirs. The whole ride long is spent in silence, Nicky clutching to Erik’s hands with fear written all over his face. Andrew wants to reach for Neil, but when he tries Neil pulls his hand away without a word. Andrew doesn’t try again, but he turns to Erik and gives him a stare. Erik looks back, then nods quietly, understanding what Andrew is saying_ _ _ _

_____I won’t let him hurt any of us ____ _ _ _

______They end their drive at the Columbia house, and Ichirou gestures for one of them to open up. Andrew takes the keys from Nicky and does as he is instructed, then let’s Ichirou enter the building first. He briefly considers throwing the door shut behind him and just running away, but he hears one of Ichirou’s men cock his gun, so instead he follows him inside. The house doesn’t feel like a home anymore with Ichirou standing in the living room, but Andrew sits down on the couch as if he still owns the place, even if it’s clear that right now Ichirou does._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t like it when I cannot get a hold of the people who work for me, Nathaniel,” Ichirou says as he turns his back to them. He walks up to the fireplace, taking a picture of Nicky and the twins off the mantle. He considers it, scoffs and puts it back._ _ _ _ _ _

______“When I call, you answer,” he continues._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, my lord,” Neil says. “I am sorry, my lord.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ah, well, let’s not focus on what is in the past, no?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ichirou takes a gun from one of his men, and all the nerves in Andrew’s body are standing on end. He moves closer to Neil, only to realise that that isn’t where Ichirou is aiming. When he pulls the trigger, it’s Nicky’s body that falls to the floor with a sickening wet thunk. Andrew watches him laying there, and he can not help but to feel like he failed Nicky.  
Nicky, who had saved Andrew and Aaron from going back into the foster system, who raised them and never asked for anything in return. Nicky, who had been so selfless and had always put the twins’ needs before his own. Andrew could only ever pay him back by keeping him safe, but he had failed to do even that._ _ _ _ _ _

______There is a dull ringing in his ears as blood rushes through his veins, adrenaline pumps through his body and Andrew thinks he hears someone screaming. His body is ready for a fight, and with some delayed shock he realises the screaming comes from him. Ichirou watches him as he falls to his knees, regards him as he screams, then turns back to Neil._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Consider this your final warning, Nathaniel. The next bullet will have your name on it,” he says as he passes his gun back to his people. They clean it before pushing it into Nicky’s hands._ _ _ _ _ _

______They are going to make it look like a suicide, and Andrew wants to scream all over again. he is covered in his cousin’s blood, when he looks up he sees Erik is equally covered in it. The only one who got away scot-free is Neil. Anger flares up in the pit of his stomach, and when Ichirou leaves Andrew grabs a hold of Neil, taking fists full of his shirt and shoving him against the wall._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Andrew,” Neil whispers, his voice hoarse and vulnerable in a way he hasn’t heard since Neil thanked him before going to Baltimore._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No,” Andrew says. “Don’t you dare! DON’T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME!” he shoves him harder against the wall, and Neil lets out a sob._ _ _ _ _ _

______Behind him, he hears Erik starting to cry and it only aids to fuel his anger more. There is a fire blazing in his body and there is no way to stop it from destroying everything in his path. He hasn’t felt genuine grief so strongly in years, he can’t push it away, he can’t ignore it. All he can do is slam Neil into the wall once more with a yell of anger. Neil is the reason Nicky is dead, and Andrew only knows how to deal with this in one way. He pulls a knife out of his bands, but before he can hurt Neil, Erik pulls his arm back._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t,” Erik chokes out. “We have- we have to do _something _! we can’t just leave him there!”___ _ _ _ _ _

________Andrew ignores him, stares into Neil’s icy blue eyes and feels nothing but genuine hatred for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“This is your fault,” he whispers, his voice steady and calm in a way that is so obviously fake that even Neil should be able to see through it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But he doesn’t._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His eyes widen and Andrew can see tears beginning to pool in Neil’s eyes, and with a shock he realises that he himself is crying too, but he doesn’t care. All he cares about is hurting Neil, because Erik might have taken away his knives but he can not take away the venom in his words. He will cut Neil to shreds and leave the poison stinging in his veins._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“If you had just ran away, or you had just died in Baltimore _this _would have never happened. It’s all your fucking fault, and I will _never _forgive you. You better fucking run, because when I am done calling the police I will kill you.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Neil looks at Andrew as tears pour down his face, and Andrew reaches out to wipe them away. “Shhh, don’t cry Neil. You don’t get to cry about the messes you made. Just run along now, run like the little runaway you are. Run rabbit, run.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And he does. Neil shoves Andrew out of his way and runs, never once looking back for him. All Andrew can do is look at Nicky’s lifeless body on the floor, the wide eyes on his face, the genuine fear still written all over it. He watches as blood pours out of his head and stains his dark curls. He looks at the wedding ring on his hand, and wishes it had been him instead of Nicky who was laying there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The police rule the death a suicide._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Neil doesn’t return to the dorms that night_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Erik stayed in America to help prepare for the funeral. The next few weeks Wymack has cancelled training and games. Kevin doesn’t complain once, he is too busy drowning his sorrow in vodka bottles. He had held Andrew up as he wept after he returned to the dorms. Kevin had cried too, but he had focused on keeping Andrew and Aaron sane. Normally Andrew would watch Kevin as he drank, would make sure he didn’t take it too far. Now he joins him in his drinking with a bottle of whiskey. Erik spends the majority of his time in his hotel, but Andrew and Aaron try going there almost daily to make sure he isn’t alone. Andrew has begun to self-harm again, no one knows and Andrew doesn’t plan on telling anyone either. Every night he dreams of seeing Nicky’s dead body and it hurts so badly every night. Kevin sometimes wakes up when Andrew does and he’ll reach out and offer to hold him. Sometimes Andrew lets him, other times Andrew will leave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The night before the cremation, Andrew crawls into Kevin’s bed and cried into his arms. Kevin lets him, holds him until he falls asleep, then goes to sleep as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The day of the cremation is strange. The sun is shining, it’s gorgeous weather, but the foxes are all quiet and solemn. Wymack drives them all to the cremation centre, where Erik is already waiting. A few of Nicky’s classmates arrive, but aside from them it’s just Nicky’s family. It’s just the foxes. Aaron had reached out to his parents, but they didn’t show. Andrew is glad they didn’t come, they don’t deserve to be there for Nicky’s cremation. They blew their chance a long time ago. He keeps telling himself that as he stares at the empty spot where his parents should have been._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He tells himself he’s glad they aren’t here, but the sting in his heart tells him otherwise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The cremation is a small service, people tell stories and laugh about Nicky. When it’s Andrew’s turn to go up to speak, his eyes fall on Neil standing in the doorway. He gets off the podium and Erik watches him, then when he sees Neil, he walks past Andrew until they are both standing in front of Neil._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I wanted to-“ Neil begins._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“ _You _are not welcome here. Get the fuck out of here,” Erik says. He shoves Neil back into the hallway and closes the door in his face.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Andrew returns to the podium to give his speech, ignoring the looks the foxes are sending him. They don’t know the truth yet, only Kevin does. He just gives Andrew a sad and tired look and Andrew has to look away or he might start crying again_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I have lived with Nicky for about 5 years, and He’s always been there for me and Aaron. He was the most selfless person I have ever met who stood up for that what he believed in. He was kind, he was brave, he was… he was everything I wish I could be.. and now he is gone. I’ll miss him… I.. I loved him. He taught me what a family was supposed to be, and I’ll forever be thankful for that. Thank you, Nicky. Rest well,” Andrew chokes on tears at the end of the sentence_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________after that they burn Nicky’s body, and when Andrew leaves the cremation centre Neil is nowhere to be found. He know he should be glad that Neil is gone, but somehow it just makes him feel more empty. He lost two people he loved dearly, he lost two people from his tight knit family and Andrew feels alone and scared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The foxes all return to their dorms where Andrew immediately goes to open a bottle of whiskey. Erik follows Andrew and takes the bottle from him, taking a chug while Andrew blankly watches him. Andrew knows what will come next, but keeps his back turned to the confused foxes standing behind him. Andrew ignores them, just takes the bottle back from Erik and drinks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Andrew?” Matt asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Andrew takes another chug, but finally turns to face them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Ichirou had Nicky killed because Neil was becoming reckless. He was a warning,” Andrew says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Jesus fucking Christ,” Allison says before starting to cry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Allison immediately leaves the room, and after giving him a considerate look, Renee follows after her. Allison and Nicky had become surprisingly close together, and Andrew couldn’t imagine how she felt losing two people who were so dear to her in less than a year. Andrew doesn’t want to think about Neil anymore, just wants to go to bed. He starts to head for his bedroom, but Dan catches him of guard with one last question._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Will you ever see Neil again?” She asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Andrew thinks about it. Thinks about nights on the rooftop, thinks about kisses tasting like smoke and salvation, thinks of hot breaths on his skin, of hands exploring his body whenever he breathes out a _yes _. Then his mind wanders back to the Columbia house, wanders back to the image of Nicky’s lifeless corpse on the floor because Neil wouldn’t answer his fucking phone.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“No.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I was forced. I always say my one rule is that I can't hurt/kill Nicky or Erik because they don't deserve it but my friends didn't agree and thus this was born! Come say hi on my tumblr [ over here](https://eloquent-apollo.tumblr.com)? if you want! Or yell at me for this crime that's fine too lol


End file.
